Sisters of the Caribbean
by Plato
Summary: FINISHED! Buffy is the Governor's daughter, and she and will have a secret. My version of the movie with a twist. Please Review!
1. The beginning

**This is my first POTC/Buffy fic. I couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them only borrowing them for a bit. I also borrwed one of the pirate songs from Treasure Island which is written by Robert Louis Stevenson. **

**Parings: Will/ Buffy**

**NOTES: I changed this a little bit. There are no Swans. Buffy is the Governor's daughter.**

**I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

**T**he air around the ship was foggy, as Elizabeth Summers, who liked to be called Buffy, held onto her two-year-old sister as she began to cry. Her father had put her in charge of taking care of sister on this voyage. She knew Dawnie liked singing but the only songs she could think of were pirate songs.

"Ten men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil will do the rest. Yo ho-ho and a bottle of rum." Buffy sang and Dawnie seemed too quiet down until Buffy stopped not knowing any more of the song. She quickly thought of another song.

"…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up…"

A hand clamped down upon her shoulder making her jump slightly. She turned around to see that it was Mr. Gibbs.

"Quiet, missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs that will do," said Norrington as he came up behind the man.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," said Norrington with barely a bother. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said mumbling as he began to move away. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one."

The all watched him go. Dawnie let go of her sister's hand to go over to their father. Governor Summers gladly picked up his youngest daughter.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

"Think again, Miss Summers. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I tend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Buffy see Gibbs making a hanging motion behind Norrington's back. She let a small gasp and looked slightly horrified.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Governor Summers said he and Dawnie moved closer to Buffy.

"I find all this really interesting." Buffy told her father.

"Yes. That's what concerns me. You have your mother's spirit. Do try to stay out of trouble." He kissed Buffy on her cheek before turning and walking away with Dawnie. Buffy turns and begins to look out into the water. Almost immediately she spots something in the water but due to the fog she cannot see it clearly. She begins to follow the floating object trying to see what it is. After a few seconds, the fog begins to clear a bit and she gets a good look at the item. It was a white parasol with dots. She watches as it floats by. Turning her to look at the water, this time she spots a boy around her age floating unconsciously on a piece of wreckage.

"Father! Lieutenant! There's a boy! Look! There's a boy in the water!"

Her father, Norrington, Gibbs and several crewmembers ran to look where she was pointing.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul them aboard." Lieutenant Norrington called out to the men. Governor Summers handed his youngest to his oldest. Buffy took Dawnie's hand and began moving toward where they were bringing the unconscious boy aboard.

"He's still breathing," said Norrington with some concern.

Soon everyone had their eyes on the brightly burning ship that they were passing. Buffy had never seen anything like it.

"What happened here?" Governor Summers asked while drawing his two daughters closer to him.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington replies.

"A lot of good it did them," said Gibbs. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"Pirates? There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident." Governor Summers said not wanting to frighten his children

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington commanded.

"Heave to!" The crew responded. Governor Summers steered his two daughters away from the wreckage. The last thing he needed was for Elizabeth to start going on about pirates again. He moved them toward a group of men who were moving the boy to more out of the way spot.

"Elizabeth, I want you to take your sister and accompany the boy. They will both be in your charge. Take care of them." Buffy nodded.

"Come on Dawnie."

She sat Dawnie down on the ground near the boy while she begins to look him over. Buffy cannot help but want to touch his hair. Her hand had just lightly brushed it when he woke with a gasp grabbing her hand. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Summers and this is Dawnie."

"W-Will Turner." He managed to get out between gasp. Buffy looked over him lovingly.

"I'm watching over you, Will." She looked him over. Dawnie had come closer her little hands pulling on a string. Her giggling brought Buffy's attention back to the present.

"What do you have there, Dawnie?" Buffy asked as her sister immediately pulled away clutching her treasure tightly in her hand.

"Mine!"

"Let me see Dawnie or I'll tell daddy you're being a bad girl."

Dawnie opened her hand slowly and Buffy examined the coin that's hanging from the string. She looks at the unconscious boy.

"He's a pirate. This is our little secret Dawnie. You can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Pwmis." Dawnie tried to say.

"Has he said anything?" Buffy jumped slightly at Norrington's voice. She stood up making sure to keep her hands behind her back.

"His name's William Turner. That's all I found out."

"Take him below." Norrington tells his men.

She watched as the men picked him up to take him below making sure to keep the necklace hidden. When they were gone, she and Dawnie moved to look out over the water again. Buffy held the coin to the light and soon saw a pirate ship with all black sails. She blinked and the ship was gone.

* * *

**E**lizabeth Summers woke with a smile on her face. She loved when she would dream about William. It had been a long time since she had dreamed that particular dream. Getting up she moves to the dresser and opens up a drawer where the necklace is hidden. It was the one thing she had that belong to her Will. She had returned it to Will a few years after they had found him, when he talked to her about his father and how he wished he had gotten to know him better.

When he had mentioned the necklace Buffy had returned it to him telling that he took it so that the others wouldn't see it and think he was a pirate. A few years later, he gave it to her as an affection of his love. She looks into the mirror and puts it on. She admires it when there's a knock on her door.

"Elizabeth?" Buffy hearing her father calling her name rushed to get her robe on. In her haste, she knocked over a chair. "Is everything okay in there? Are you decent?"

She quickly threw the robe on and stuffed the medallion between her breasts.

"Yes. You can come in."

The door to her room opened admitting her father and some servants who began to open the curtains and window.

"Still abed at this hour?" Her father asked.

Buffy hid her smile as she thought about what she had been doing the previous night. The bright light forced her to close her eyes.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Her father say turning to open the box the servant carried.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Buffy said taking the dress out of the box.

"It is. Isn't it?"

"You got Dawnie to help pick it out didn't?"

"I'll have you know I pick this for you myself." Her father said with a proud smile.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He asked innocently.

"Normally I say no, but I can see it in your eyes."

"You got me. I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it! That completely slipped my mind. Must I go father? I made plans with Willow today."

"Do I really need to dignify that question with a response?" Buffy sighed as she moved behind the screen and began to change. "He's a fine gentleman don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

Buffy let out a gasp as the maids pulled tightly on the laces of the corset. Buffy looked at them evilly.

"Elizabeth?" Her father called out slightly concerned. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." She gasped out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must have learnt not breathe or have learnt to breathe through their ears."

Buffy said as she gasped once again. She heard her father chuckle slightly and then heard the footsteps of the butler.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

"Elizabeth, do hurry before we're late, and make sure you bring Dawn down with you."

"Yes father."

* * *

**I hope you like what you read and if you do PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also if anyone is interested in be my Beta I could use one. Please let me know.**


	2. Meeting Jack Sparrow

**I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I want to give a special thanks to my Beta reader who did an excellent job.**

**NOTE: Buffy is not the slayer in this. She does does know the slayer and they are friends.**

**New paragraphs start in bold.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this. Please READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

**W**ill Turner stood in the hall demonstrated the quality of the sword for the Governor. He gave a slight smile when the Governor complimented the sword not knowing that he had made it and not his master. Sounds from the stairway drew both of their attention. He took a quick glance at them both. An appreciative smile came over his face for a few seconds. He quickly squashed it and then tried to focus on the Governor. He knew that they both would have a lot of explaining to do if he was caught smiling like that.

"Dawn, Elizabeth, you both look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you father," said Dawn.

Buffy on the other hand was looking at Will. She had to restrain herself from running up to him and kissing him. He always looked good to her.

"Will. It is so good to see you. Are you joining us for the soon to be Commodore's ceremony?" Governor Summers stood there and watched the two for a moment before turning his attention to his youngest. He wanted to make sure that Dawn knew how she was supposed to act at this function.

"I am afraid not Miss Summers. I only came to deliver the sword your father ordered." _And to see you._ He added in his head.

"Such a shame. Father insists that I go. Do you like my dress?"

"It is very nice Miss Summers."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Buffy?"

"At least once more, Miss Summers, as always." He said, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Why do you insist on being called by that horrid nickname?" Her father asked having heard that part of the conversation.

"Blame Dawnie. She is the one who could not say Beth. She gave it to me. Besides, I like it." Buffy said looking at her younger sister.

"Do not blame me. I was only two."

"That is enough you two. We really must be going."

"Good day Will." Dawn said as she followed her father to the carriage.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." Buffy held out her hand.

"Good day Miss Summers." He took her hand and gently kissed it and then whispered softly. "See you tonight." A huge smile blossomed on Buffy's face as she left the house. She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**B**uffy was finding that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The corset was excessively tight and the hot sun wasn't helping anything. She fanned herself trying to cool her rising body temperature. Her father had insisted that she walk with Norrington even though he knew she didn't want too. They walked toward one of the sea walls and Buffy leans heavily on it as she tried to catch her breath.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth." Buffy only nodded. "I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind."

Commodore Norrington faced the water as he talked. If he had been looking at Buffy he might have realized that something was wrong. Buffy for her part no longer heard what he was saying only hearing a buzzing sound. It was taking everything she had to remain upright as she drew in shallow breaths of air. He finally turned to face her and Buffy did manage to catch the part about marriage to a fine woman.

"I can't breathe." She told him.

"Yes I find that I am a bit nervous myself." He said, turning away from her again.

Buffy grew increasingly dizzy and finally gave up the impossible battle and fell unconscious over the side and into the bay. The splashing sound she made was what finally alerted Norrington to her predicament.

"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

**C**aptain Jack Sparrow took out his knife and cut through the corset lacings so that he could quickly tear it off. Buffy immediately began to cough up the water she had swallowed. She was still gasping to get more air into her lungs when she saw the pirate lean over her and touch the previously hidden pirate coin necklace. She watched him with suddenly wary eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"None of your business." She said yanking it out of his grimy hands and tucking it back into its hiding place. The sounds of footsteps and swords being drawn drew their attention.

"On your feet." Norrington imperiously commanded of Sparrow.

"Elizabeth! Buffy!" Her father and Dawn called at the same time. They reached her prone form and helped her to stand.

"Are you all right?" Her very concerned father asked.

"Yes, I am fine father. Though, I am starting to feel a bit of a chill." Her father took off his coat and wrapped it around her dripping shoulders. Dawn came up to her sister's other side and hugged her tightly.

"Shoot him." Her father said.

"No! Father. You cannot shoot the man who saved my life." She looked at Commodore Norrington. "Commodore, you don't really intend to kill the man who saved my life do you?"

Norrington thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head to indicate to the others to lower their weapons.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington put his hand out for Sparrow to shake.

"Let's not and say we did." Jack said catching onto why he wanted to shake.

"A gentleman never refuses to shake another's hand."

Reluctantly Jack put his hand out to shake. Norrington grabbed his arm, rolling up his sleeve to show a tattoo.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we pirate?"

"No that's just a souvenir from a little barmaid in Tortuga. You should see her, mate. Her name's Pricilla. She's 5 foot five, red hair and body that…"

Everyone was just staring at him.

"Hang him." Buffy heard her father say as he tightened his grip on her. The Commodore and Jack had a verbal sparring match until Norrington pulled him to where the chains were being brought.

"Commodore, really, I must protest." Buffy said struggling out of her father and Dawnie's grip the jacket falling to the ground.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington said as the chains were being put on.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life. I would be dead if he had not saved me."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." Norrington told her coolly.

"Give him a chance, Commodore. Lock him up for thirty years. He does not deserve to die for saving my life."

Buffy and the Commodore were locked in battle of wills. Neither heard the sound of when the soldier had turned the key to lock the shackles. Jack Sparrow caught everyone completely off guard when he looped his chains around Buffy's neck.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" Governor Summers cried out.

"That was very sporting what you said luv."

"Do not let it go to your head you bastard." Buffy said trying to think of a way out of this.

"My effects Commodore or my saving her from drowning will have been for nothin'."

Jack pulled tighter on the chain to get his point across. Buffy gasped for air for the second time in one day. The Commodore handed Buffy Jack's sword, hat, gun, and compass. He loosened his grip so that she could breathe. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at her head. Before he could turn her around Buffy threw his effects toward the water.

"You want them, go get them." She elbowed him hard in the stomach, which caused him to stumble backwards. Buffy threw some extra weight against him which sent them both tumbling off the dock and into the water. Buffy struggled with him until finally she was able to free herself. She broke the surface gasping for air.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate water."

"Don't shoot!" Her father screamed as he moved to help her out of the water.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"I don't know. We fought underneath the water for a bit, and then he let me go. I believe he decided to grab his things and go. Father, please can we go home now?"

"Of course."

"I will, of course, have some of my men escort you home." Governor Summers nodded not letting either daughter more than a few inches away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Right where I left you

I want to say THANK YOU to Marykaitlyn, Icybananna89, and Delauro. Thanks to my beta. You are the best.

**Please read and review!** I need to know wether you want me to continue with story.

* * *

**A**lexander Harris came running upon hearing the news of what had just happened. He ran toward his best friend's place.

"Hey Will! Wait up." He called slightly out of breath. Will turned in the direction that his best friend was coming from.

"Hello Xander. What has you in such a rush today?"

"You haven't heard the news yet have you?"

"What news?"

"Buffy almost drowned, and after some pirate threatened her life at Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"Is she all right? Did he hurt her? Did they catch him?" Will frantically asked.

"I heard she is well. A little wet and shaken but otherwise unharmed, and no they did not catch the rogue. Norrington has half the Navy out looking for him and the other half guarding the dock."

"Was she headed home?" Xander nodded. "Thank you Xander. I will have to make my visit a little earlier tonight. I am on my way back to the shop to check on Brown. Do you want to come?"

"I need to get back to work. I just wanted to make sure that you knew."

"Thanks Xander. I will see you later." The two of them shook hands before heading off quickly in separate directions.

* * *

**W**illiam briskly continued to the shop. It took everything he had to not turn and run to check on his beloved. As he entered the shop, it took him but a few seconds to realize that the normally placid mule was moving as if it had been scared or hurt. He moved toward the mule and gently petted it. Keeping his tone low and his voice soothing the beast finally calmed down. Will was glad to see that the noise from the mule had not awoken his inebriated master.

"Right where I left you." He said as he took off his coat.

A perplexed look came upon his face when he turned around to see that his hammer was lying on the anvil. He tossed his coat to the side not caring at that moment where it landed.

"Not where I left you."

He began to examine his work area to see if there was anything else out of place and spotted a pirate hat sitting on his worktable. Will reached over to pick it up, when suddenly a sword smacked the top of his hand. He turned in the direction of the sword, and was slightly startled to see a pirate standing in front of him. The pirate's sword was now pointing at his chest. He began to back up slowly, wisely attempting to avoid the point.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said not taking his eyes off of him.

"Very good, that would be me. Have I threatened you before? Your face seems awful familiar." Jack peered squinty at him.

"I very much doubt it. I make it a point not to associate or become too familiar with pirates…"

"It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me."

Jack turned to leave but did not get very far as Will grabbed a nearby sword and pointed at Jack.

"You didn't let me finish. For you I'll make an exception." He growled.

"Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"It may not be but you did something that I cannot let pass. You threatened Buffy."

Jack smiled deviously as he moved his sword along with Will's.

"Only a little."

"Well then pirate, have at thee."

The two of them began to fight fiercely. Jack went on the offense. Will went on the defense. Will matched Jack step for step and hit for hit. He smiled at Jack before taking up the offense. Jack tried to distract Will by talking to him and maneuvering himself so that his back was toward the door.

"Ta." Jack said as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not done with you yet pirate." Will said as he threw the sword at the door effectively stopping Jack from opening it. The sword had come mere inches from Jack's head. Jack was shocked at how close the sword had come. He looked at the sword before trying to pull it out. As Will watched Sparrow try to pull the sword out in vain, Will smirked in satisfaction.

"Now why would you go and do that for. You are once again preventing me from my escape."

"I believe that was the point," responded Will smugly.

"And now you have no weapon." Jack said as he sauntered toward Will with his weapon drawn. Will began to back up, wondering whether he can grab one of the swords that were hanging tantalizingly nearby. His eyes fell upon the coals. Quickly he grabbed a sword that was banking in the fire. The tip of the sword was still orange from the heat. Sparks began to fly as he resumed fighting Jack. The two fought until Jack knocked the sword from Will's hand. Will jumped up nimbly and grabbed another nearby sword to continue the fight.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked.

"Who do you think?" Will said sarcastically. "I do. And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." Jack teased him, seeing his proud look. They continued to fight as Jack continued to talk. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."

"Not that it is any of your business but I have no problem with wooing my lady. If it had not been for your stunt earlier, I would be with her using a different kind of sword. As for practicing three hours a day, I do that so when a pirate threatens Buffy I can kill it!" Will responded indignantly.

The two continued crossing swords fighting on the many different levels of the workshop. Both men were fighting with two swords. Will forced Jack onto a cart where the two fought perfectly balanced. Will shoved his sword through Jack's chains and then planted the sword into the wood where it stuck. Jack pulled on the chain to find himself stuck. He swung out at Will trying to stab him. Will moved wisely out of the way. Sparrow found a loose board that he jumped on and knocked Will in the face. Will was on one edge of the cart when Jack finally got free and fell. The momentum sent him sailing through the rafters. Seeing a handy rope, Will used the sword to cut it. The rope began to fly up bringing a huge anvil down. The force of the anvil catapulted Jack into the rafters. They fought some more before both came down. Will knocked Sparrow's sword from his hand leaving Jack weaponless. Jack immediately grabbed the bag filled with soot and opened it blinding Will. He kicked Will's sword from his hand, and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Will.

"You cheated." Will said.

"Pirate."

They could hear pounding on the door as Norrington's soldiers tried to gain entrance. Will moved slightly making sure that he was entirely blocking Sparrow's escape.

"Move away." Sparrow said.

"Can't do that." Will replied.

"Please move."

"Nope. Take your best shot because you only have one. I won't let you escape."

Will's eyes grew wide with shock as Mr. Brown finally awoke and smashed a bottle over Jack's head.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Parlay

Hey everybody sorry about not updating but I was waiting for my Beta Reader but I never heard back. I wanted to get this out to those of you who are reading this. This hasn't been Beta'd. So , if any one wants to help email me.

**Thank you to** Chilli BB, Miracle Angel Summers, Sf-former-mk, and Delauro for reviewing.

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**B**uffy had never felt so glad to be home. She was instantly ushered upstairs to where the maids had drawn a nice hot soothing bath for her. After her bath, her father made sure she was put right to bed. The room was warm and toasting by the time she got into bed. The chambermaid filled up the bed warmer and placed it down by her feet and left. There was a soft knock at her door and she knew it was Dawn.

"Come on in Dawnie."

"If you want to be alone I can come back tomorrow." She said a bit timidly as she peeked her head in.

"It's okay. Come here."

Buffy patted the bed beside her. The chambermaid left leaving the two sisters alone. Buffy had taken care of Dawn since she was a baby. Their mother had died in childbirth, so Buffy was the closest thing she had ever had to a mother. Ten-year-old Dawn climbed up onto the bed beside her big sister. Buffy could tell she was holding back tears.

"I was so scared today. I thought you were dead when we heard Commodore Norrington's scream your name. Then that pirate taking you captive. I have never been so afraid in my life. I thought we were going to lose you."

"I am okay Dawnie. It's okay to cry."

Buffy told her as she embraced her in a hug. That was enough for Dawn who instantly began to cry. Buffy rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, Dawn's tears began to subside.

"Feeling better?" Dawn nodded still sniffling. "I am going to tell you secret and I want you to always remember it. Promise."

"Promise." Dawn said crossing her heart.

"Never wear a corset. They are hell on your breathing."

At that, both girls laughed until they heard the sound of cannon fire. Both of them ran toward the balcony to see that Port Royal was under attack. She saw pirates making their way to the mansion and quickly pulled Dawn inside.

"We have to get out of her. They are about to invade the mansion. I want you to follow me. Once we are outside if we are separated I want you to head straight to Will's. He will keep you safe. Do you understand?" Dawnie nodded and Buffy could hear them entering the mansion. "Help me barricade the doors."

"All right."

The girls quickly moved all the furniture they could in front of the door. Buffy then grabbed Dawnie by the hand and turned the candlestick on the wall. A panel in the wall opened. Grabbing the candle by her bedside Buffy and Dawnie quickly ran into the passage. The secret door closed as soon as they both had entered.

"I was wondering how you were sneaking out to meet Will every night. I cannot believe father does not know about this."

"This is how and you are not going to tell him about it." Buffy said as she dragged her sister along.

"He will not hear about it from me."

The two spent the rest of the trip in silence until they reached another door. Buffy motioned for Dawn to stay silent. She listened to see if all was quiet. She heard the sounds of the battle but no footsteps. Buffy slowly opened the door and was the first to step out. She motioned for Dawn to come forward.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In an abandon barn. We are not too far from Will's. Stay close to me and keep your head down."

Dawn looked around to see that the barn was in definite need of repair. The door they had come out of looked like a cellar door. Buffy moved to open the barn door. Upon opening it, she was met with a gun and two very ugly looking pirates. One was short and bald. The other was tall and skinny with a fake eye.

"Not so fast poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Ragetti said.

"Parley." Buffy said quickly.

"What?" The two said.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley for the two of us. According to the code of the Brethren set down by the pirate Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain."

"I know the code."

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code." The skinner one with the false eye said.

"They want to be taken to the captain. And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code. We'll take them both."

Ragetti grabbed Buffy while Spinnett took Dawn. Several other pirates arrived and began leading the group toward the boat. Pirates were still attacking as they moved through the town. Buffy and Dawn are looking at all the destruction that is going on around them

"WILL!"

Dawn was the first to spot him. Buffy turned to see where she is looking and sees Will trying to make his way to them with very little success.

* * *

**B**uffy and Dawn stood on deck surround by a group of nasty male pirates. They looked at the two of them with desire. Buffy fought back a shiver and felt Dawn step closer to her. Dawn was scared and didn't like the way the pirates kept looking at her. A big mean looking pirate came up to them.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." Ragetti answered him.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

"I'm here to…" The big black man struck her across the face. Buffy glared at him not giving into the pain.

"You'll speak when spoken to."

"Slap me again and I won't be responsible for my actions."

A man that Buffy assumed was the captain grabbed the black man's hand stopping him from hitting her again.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye sir."

"My apologies, miss. You and your companion will not be harmed as long as Parley is invoked."

"Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the termination of warfare against Port Royal."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want for you to take your crew and your ship and never come back." Buffy said not backing down as the men chuckled.

"I'm unwilling to comply to your request." Buffy nodded grabbing Dawnie's hand moved to the side of the ship.

"That's fine Captain then I guess you won't be needing this. So you won't mind if I drop it right?" The whole ship is standing looking at the medallion.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?"

"You're not fooling me Captain. I remember this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England, but if you insist, I'll just drop it."

Buffy said as she let the coin drop. They all moved forward and Buffy kept the chain from falling any further.

"Imagine that." Dawn said to Buffy. "I do believe it is more valuable than they let on."

Buffy nodded in agreement. Barbossa comes closer to them. He was face to face with Buffy.

"You have a name, missy?"

"Buffy Turner." She said proudly. "And this is Dawn. We are maids in the governor's household." Barbossa turns and looks at his crew.

"Miss Turner." He told them. "How does a maid own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"It's really none of your business how I came by it. I believe we have an accord to agree to."

"You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

He holds out his hand and Buffy debates on whether to give it to him. After a few more seconds of debate she drops it in his. He hands the medallion to the monkey who scurries of to put it in a safe place

"Our bargain?" Buffy asked as he turned and walked away. He calls out the order and the others begin to follow it.

"When will we be taken back to shore?" Buffy asked.

"There was nothing in our agreement that said you would be returned. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and guest."

Before either could say or do anything they were grabbed from behind and taken to a room where they were locked in.

* * *

**A**lexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg ran through the town hoping to find that their friends were all right. They had run to the Governor's mansion to find the place in shambles. No one had known what happened to Buffy or Dawn. They only hoped that they were with Will. Their hopes were dashed when they found Will lying unconscious in the middle of the road. They rushed over to him huffing from being out of breath.

"Will! My friend, can you hear me?"

"He has a nice size bump back here Xander."

Xander shook his friend trying to wake him. Slowly he began to wake up, and winced at the pain coming from the back of his head.

"Buffy?" Will calls out groggily.

"No, it's me and Willow."

"You okay?" Willow asked seeing that his eyes were still a bit foggy looking.

"I think so." He said as he began to stand. He looked toward the ocean.

"Have you seen Buffy and Dawn?" Willow asked.

"They were taken by the pirates. We have to get to the fort."

The three of them ran to the fort. They saw Governor Summers standing beside Norrington and some soldiers.

"They've taken them. They've taken Buffy and Dawn."

"Mr. Murtog, Mr. Mullroy, remove these people." Norrington commanded. Murtog and Mullroy moved to take Will and the others away.

"We have to hunt them down," said Xander.

"We have to save them," said Willow.

"Don't you think I know that? They're my daughters that have been taken, but where do you propose we start?"

"That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl." Murtog told them.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Mullroy replied.

"Make a deal with him for his life. He tells us where they've taken them and he can go free," said Will.

"I don't think so Mr. Turner. Sparrow is still in his cell, which means the pirates are not his allies. I do not believe he can help us."

Commodore Norrington turns his attention back to talking with the Governor. Will was mad and was about to throw his hatchet on to the table when Xander stopped him. He whispered into his ear. Will nodded. The three of them left not saying another word.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. An accord and dinner

**First I want to send a great big thanks to Miracle Anne Summers for checking this for me.**

**Thank you to Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's, Gylzgurl, Miracle Angel Summers, Sf-former-mk, and Manticore-gurl1071134 for your reviews. They keep ne wantinting to continue on with this story.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**W**ill, Xander, and Willow quietly made their way into the jail. Xander stayed by the door as a lookout. Will and Willow moved toward the cell and could see Jack Sparrow was lying on the floor.

"You. Sparrow." Will called to him.

"Ey?" Sparrow calls out lifting his head from the spot he's lying at.

"You familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it." Jack says as he lays his head back down.

"Tell us where the Black Pearl makes birth?" Willow asked.

"Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"And that's you isn't?" Willow asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jack said casually.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked him.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked as he looks at his nails.

"Because you're pirate." Will told him.

"And you both want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?"

"Never!" They both said. Will continued after taking a deep breath to calm himself. He knew they didn't have time for this.

"They took Buffy and we intend to rescue her."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to be brave all hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you lot will have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I don't need to win her heart. I already have it." Will said softly.

"What if we could get you out of here?" Willow asked. "Would that be enough incentive? If not we'll say our goodbyes now and we'll see you at the gallows."

Jack seemed to be contemplating her question. He sat up.

"If I said yes how would you go about getting me out of here?" Jack asked. "That dumb mutt has run off with the key."

"Oscar is not a dumb mutt. He is smart enough to know not to give the keys to you. Besides, who do you think taught him that? Oscar is my dog and my father is the jailer. I believe these will get you out nice and quietly."

Willow brought the keys up from behind her back to show Jack. Will on the inside was beaming. He knew that would get Jack Sparrow to help them.

"Well I think I should know the names of the people who will set me free if I agree."

"I'm Willow Rosenberg. This is Will Turner, and Xander Harris is watching the door."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. A good strong name. No doubt named for your father?"

Will nodded yes. He watched the look on Jack's face as he contemplated his options. Jack finally stood up.

"This is taking too long Will. Every second we waste here Buffy and Dawn are getting farther and farther away." Willow said beginning to look frustrated.

"Have you made your decision pirate?" Will asked Jack.

"You two have talked me into helping you. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and to your bonny lass Miss Summer? Do we have an accord?"

Jack puts his hand out for Will to shake and after a few seconds Will shakes it.

"Now get me out of here."

Willow moves to open the cell with the keys. She makes eye contact with Jack.

"If you even think of double crossing us, I'll make sure you'll suffer a fate far worse than death. And that is a promise."

"I can see that you mean that luv."

Willow quietly and quickly let Jack out and then quickly locked the door back up depositing the keys in a spot away from the cell. Jack grabbed his effects and they made their way to where Xander watched the door. It was now time to commandeer a boat.

* * *

**B**ack on the Pearl Buffy and Dawn had been locked in a room and left alone. Buffy had been checking for ways to get out. Dawn was huddled in the corner with knees pulled up to her chest. Buffy noticed that she was shaking and that she was beginning to cry. She took a seat beside her little sister and pulled her into her arms.

"It's going to be okay Dawnie. I won't let them hurt you. I promise you that we are going to get out of this." Dawn looked up at her with teary eyes. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No."

"And I am not about to start now. Will saw us get taken. So that means the whole Navy is out looking for us not to mention that Will, Xander, and Willow. We'll be okay. I want you to stay behind me. Don't present yourself as a target. Just let them deal with me okay?" Dawn nodded. "Promise me?"

"I promise." She said her tears dried at the hope her sister presented. "I'm still scared."

"I know you are, and that's okay. Just lay your head down and get some rest. I'm here to watch over you."

Dawn laid her head down on Buffy's lap, while Buffy stroked her hair gently. It had taken a while for Dawn to settle down, but she soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**J**ack, Will, Xander, and Willow had commandeered the Interceptor right from under Commodore Norrington's nose. Now they were sailing to Tortuga to find a crew. Xander and Willow were below deck checking on supplies while Jack and Will were talking topside.

"Tell me Jack, how do you know my father?"

"What makes you think I know your father?"

"I noticed that it was only after I told you his name that you finally agreed to help us. I didn't say anything at the time because we got what we wanted. I'm not a simpleton Jack. So, I ask again, how do you know my father?"

"You are right. I did know your father. I am probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack walked toward the helm.

"Bootstrap?"

"Your father was a pirate. He was a very good man and a great pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"You lie! My father is not a pirate. He was a merchant who obeyed the law and was respected."

"Believe what you want William, but I tell no lies. Your father was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

Will refused to believe that his father was a pirate. He would not let Jack dishonor his father's name and once again drew his sword to fight Jack Sparrow.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack told him.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's much incentive for me to fight fair than is it?"

Jack wad tired of this and decided to prove his point and make Will listen to him. He turned the wheel hard sending the boom toward Will. Will was ready and had quickly ducked to the ground. While down there he knocked Jack's feet from under him and quickly drew his sword. He looks down his eyes meeting Jack's.

"Someone once told me trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me. I am wise to you Jack. My father was a good respectable man and I will not have you ruin the few good memories I have of him with your lies."

"Are you boys done or should we let this display of man hood continue?" Willow said as she came up from below. Xander right behind her. "We're veering off course if we're headed to Tortuga."

"Can you two work together or do Willow and I need to toss you both overboard? We don't have time for this. Buffy and Dawn are counting on us."

Jack and Will looked at each other. Will sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Jack. Jack accepted as Will pulled him up.

* * *

**N**ight had fallen, and while Will and the others were in Tortuga looking for a crew, Buffy and Dawn were still locked in the room. Both of them were hungry not having eaten since before they were taken. Candles adorned the room so that they could see. The sound of the door opening drew their attention. Ragetti and Pintel came in carrying dresses.

"You'll both be dining with the captain." The pirate she had come to know as Pintel told them. "And he requests you wear this."

Both women took the dresses and looked them over. Buffy's dress was a burgundy color dress, while Dawn's was green.

"Tell your captain that I cannot wear this. I look terrible in this color. Does he have something in a blue?"

Both men were absolutely flabbergasted. They weren't quite sure how to respond to this.

"You'll wear this or you'll go naked."

"Well when you put it that way, I'll wear this. Now turn around." Buffy told them.

The two pirates complied and Buffy and Dawn quickly got dressed. Buffy thought about using this moment to escape, but she wasn't sure where they were. Buffy and Dawn were escorted to the Captain's dining hall. They were sat in the chairs none to gently.

"Easy gents, that's no way to be treating the ladies." Barbossa said as he took the seat on Buffy's left to sit in.

"Captain, I must protest at this dress. This color looks absolutely horrendous on me." Barbossa chuckled.

"I apologize Miss Turner if the color is not to your liking. As I am assure the gents have informed you that it was that or nothing at all."

"Quite all right Captain." Buffy said going along with this until she could find a way for her and Dawn to escape. "I believe you mentioned something about dinner."

"Quite right."

Barbossa made a clapping sound with his hands and several pirates began to bring food out to the table. Both Buffy and Dawn's mouths began to water at seeing the roasted pig, lobster, and other foods. Barbossa made a motion for them to help themselves. Dawn looked at Buffy unsure of whether she should or not. Buffy nodded as she cut some of the pig of for Dawn and put some vegetables and bread on both plates. They began to eat using their forks to cut the meat into tinier pieces. Barbossa watched as the two savored what they were eating.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You both must be hungry."

"We are Captain but we were not raised to eat like animals and we are not about to start now." Buffy told him between bites. "Won't you be joining us Captain?"

"Not at this moment. Wine?"

"Yes, but none for young Dawn."

Buffy told him as he poured the wine. She sipped a bit of it before returning to her meal.

"I find that I am quite impressed by your cooperativeness. You have been most agreeable."

"It's simple Captain. You haven't killed us yet, so to me that means you need us for something. Whatever it is, it is keeping Dawn and I alive for now, and that's how I like it."

Buffy told him as she began eating the bread. He reached in his shirt and pulled out the medallion.

"Tell me Miss Turner, do you know what this is?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"So what does this have to do with us? I'm smart enough to understand that you and your crew have been cursed by this curse."

"Very good Miss Turner. We found the coins and took them all, spending and trading them for food and pleasurable company."

He touched the side of Buffy's face when he said that making her cringe. Neither one of them had notice that Dawn had grabbed her knife and hid it beneath the table.

"The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, that drink and all the pleasurable company in the world could not satisfy us. When we eat food it turns to ash before we can even taste it."

With that knowledge she made sure to put a savoring look on her face when she took her next bites. She was going to get pleasure out of driving this man nuts with being able to taste.

"That's an interesting tale Captain. Do you have any apples around? I'm seemed to be having a craving for an apple."

Captain Barbossa handed her a big, green, juicy apple. Buffy begin to bite into it slowly. She licked her lips tasting the juice of the apple on them. Barbossa's eyes never left her.

"This apple is delicious Captain. I don't think I've had one that tasted this juicy." She took several more bites before continuing. "I was wondering. You didn't mention how to end the curse. Do you know how?"

"All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Your piece was the final piece."

"I see now. The blood to be repaid is mine." Buffy set the remains of the apple on the table as she stood up. "I think we've had quite enough for one night. We'd like to be escorted back to our cabin Captain."

"Had a sudden loss of appetite Miss Turner?" Barbossa asked as he came to stand by Buffy. He put a hand on her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Dawn screamed plunging the knife into

Captain Barbossa back. He pulled the knife out and held it up. Buffy stood in front of her sister as he raised the bloody knife.

"After killing me were you planning on swimming back to shore?"

He advanced toward them and the two kept moving backwards until they were out the door and on deck. It had been a cloudy night and the moon had been behind the clouds but now it was out revealing what else the curse had done to the pirates. Dawn screamed when she saw the skeleton crew. The two were pulled in opposite direction. Buffy was dragged to a hole where she was pushed into it. She fell landing on a tarp. All too suddenly she felt herself being propelled through the air. Dawn was on the other side of the ship going around and around with the group that brought up the anchor. She screamed loudly when one got to close or touched her. Dawn looked for Buffy to see her flying through the air with a pirate and then crash landing on the deck. Dawn ran to her frantically.

"If you're trying to scare me Captain, you'll have to do better than that. I have seen worse than your group of old bones." Buffy said staring him in the eyes as she moved with Dawn toward the cabin. Kendra, one of Buffy's more distant friends, is the slayer. She and Will had gone out several times with Kendra, while she hunted and slayed evil creatures. When they were back in their cabin Buffy held onto the shaking Dawn trying to soothe her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. The Rescue

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I just finished this chapter and wanted to get out before I go holiday for a week. I hope you like it.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**I**t had been decided, thanks to Willow, that Jack and Will would go to the cave for Buffy, and Willow, Xander, and Oz would go to the Pearl for Dawn.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves."

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one.

Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." The boat ran a ground. They both got out quickly.

"If you're saying that I'm completely obsessed with Buffy, then I will agree with you that I am completely obsessed with treasure. She is my rarest treasure indeed. But that does not make me a pirate."

The two moved quietly behind a pile of treasure. They could hear the commotion and quietly appeared over to see the pirates. Will's eyes immediately came upon Buffy and he could see that she was scared even though she was trying not to show it. He couldn't help but stare at her. He missed her so much. When Barbossa pointed at Buffy, Will started to make his move.

"Buffy!" Will whispered as he tried to climb over the treasure. "Jack!"

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack pulled Will down. Will's arm knocked down some of the gold making a slight clinking sound. The two moved back down the path. Will knew he couldn't wait any longer. Not waiting for Jack to say anything else he sneaks up behind him and hits him over the head an oar.

"Not gonna happen this time mate. I'm not going to be your leverage."

Will moved quietly keeping his eyes on Buffy. Barbossa had her bent over a chest full coins. He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

**B**uffy's insides were trembling as Barbossa showed the knife. Her thoughts were on Will, and she had wanted to be able to tell him "I love you" one last time. Barbossa ripped the medallion from her neck and grabbed her hand. He placed the medallion in her hand and then slicing it with the knife. He closed her hand so that the blood touched the medallion. Buffy gasp at the pain she felt.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Waste not." He said as he squeezed her hand before forcing her to release. It fell in with the rest and the pirates waited to see if it worked.

"Did it work?" One of the pirates asked.

"I don't feel no different," said Ragetti.

"How do we tell?"

At this Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun and shot Pintel. When Pintel didn't drop dead, they knew the curse was still upon them. This made the pirates enrage and Buffy felt a smile grow inside her that they were not free yet. Barbossa grabs her by the arm tightly.

"You maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." Buffy said with a look that dared him to say something.

"You said your name was Turner. You lied to us girl."

"One, I didn't lie. My name is Elizabeth Turner. Two, you are the one that assumed it was Miss."

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?"

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Buffy answered with a smug look of defiance.

Barbossa smacked her across the face. Both she and the coin went tumbling down the mound of treasure. She landed face down her body not moving. Blood seeped slowly from where she had hit her head.

* * *

**W**ill's head quietly came out of the water as he moved toward Buffy's unconscious form. He placed a wet hand over her mouth. He became concern when she didn't respond. He shook her slightly and her eyes opened. His hand muffled the groan. He brought his finger to his mouth to make sure she knew to stay quiet. Then he motioned for her to follow him. Buffy nodded and slowly sat up. She quickly grabbed he medallion before following Will. They swam underwater for a bit before emerging behind the treasure. The two moved quietly toward the boat.

"I'll be right back." He returned seconds later with all of the other boats oars. Putting them in the boat, he pushed the boat back into the water.

"We have to get Dawn! She's still on the Black Pearl." Buffy said once they were out of the cave.

"I know. Willow and Xander went after her. We figured that they might separate you two.

They're probably already back on the ship."

Buffy turned. She kept herself facing the ship looking for Dawn. When they were half way to the boat, Buffy threw the other oars into the water. After ten minutes, they reached the boat. Will lifted her up so that she could climb onboard. She looked up to see more pirates.

"Wonderful, more pirates." She said looking around.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs spoke as Will climbed onboard.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Buffy asked not believing that he was a pirate. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch scream.

"BUFFY!" Dawn came running toward her. If it hadn't been for Will standing behind her, she would had fallen to the ground from the impact. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I'm okay. Will got to me in time."

"Willow. Xander." She greeted both of them with a hug.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Xander asked with a teasing smile. Buffy returned the smile and simply shrugged.

"Well you know me always up for an adventure."

"You're hurt." Dawn said noticing the cut on her head.

"It's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt."

"Let's go below and I'll clean it out to make sure it doesn't get infected." Will said taking her by the arm to lead her below.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack?" Buffy asked. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will nodded and gave her a look that said he would tell her about it later.

"He fell behind." Will told Gibbs as they moved below. Dawn began to follow but Willow stopped her.

"They have some "talking" to do."

She put emphasis on the word talking hoping that Dawn would get what she meant. Dawn nodded.

* * *

**W**ill had led her to the room that he had claimed as his. There was a bed and a table. He and Buffy sat on the bed, and they both moved in for a kiss. They were kissing passionately both putting all their fears of not seeing one another again into it. It was still several more seconds before they broke apart.

"I love you." Buffy said softly as she brought her uncut hand to his face.

"I love you too, and I don't want to be apart any longer." He said then he kissed her again.

"Neither do I. I'll promise to tell my father as soon as we get back. I don't want to be apart any longer either."

She said as she took of his vest and began trying to get his shirt off. He began to undo the ties on her dress. Soon both of them were naked kissing each other and making love to one other. Sometime later they lay underneath the covers snuggled closely.

"I really need to take care of your hand." Will said kissing her forehead.

"Later, but we do need to talk." She tilted her slightly from where it laid on his chest.

"Anything you want my love."

"They weren't after Dawn and I. Barbossa wanted that medallion necklace you gave to me the night you proposed and the blood of William Turner's child. They thought I was William Turner's child because I told them my name was Buffy Turner."

"I always thought your father would find out before a complete stranger would." He looked down at her. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood."

"I'm sorry Will." Buffy said the only thing she could at the moment.

"It's not your fault Buffy. Jack tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. I did not want to believe that I carry the blood of a pirate."

"Speaking of pirate, I believe you have a story to tell me about how you got involved with Jack Sparrow."

"There's not really much of a story. Willow, Xander, and I made deal with him that he told us or took us to where you were, he could have his freedom. We went to Tortuga to find a crew and I overheard him tell Gibbs that he could use me as leverage to get his ship the Black Pearl back. I played along until I saw Barbossa with the knife and decided to make my move. I hit him with an oar and knocked him cold and left."

They lay their quietly for a little longer before Will got up. Buffy admired his back side as he reached for his pants. A lustful smile was on her face when Will turned around.

"That will be quite enough of that. If we don't make an appearance soon they'll come looking for us."

"I know but you are just so irresistible." Buffy licked her lips.

"You know if we could I'd stay in bed with you. I'm going to go get some water and something to wrap your hand."

He went back over and kissed her quickly before going to find his supplies.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Black Pearl

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. After my holiday, work became a little hectic. I was finally able to right this.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**W**ill and Buffy appeared a bit later fully dressed. Buffy's hand was now bandage and the cut on her forehead had been clean. They knew something was wrong as soon as they had stepped on deck. Gibbs was yelling out orders and the pirates scrambled to follow them. Dawn ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us." Anamaria yelled from the helm.

"Why does this not surprise me? I swear Norrington loves to brag. Fastest ship in the Caribbean my bottom. Dawnie, tell Willow I need to see her right now."

Dawn nodded and ran toward the opposite side of the ship where Willow was helping Oz. Will looked at his wife.

"What do you have planned?" He asked seeing the look in her eyes. She kept her voice low.

"I'm hoping Willow can do that magic that she does so well and get us bit more wind in our sails."

"I'll have them start lightening the ship. Then, I'll start working on plan B." Will kissed her as Willow came over. She nodded.

"Come on Willow. I have an idea." She pulled Willow below deck. "Think you can conjure some kind of spell to increase the power of wind coming our way."

"I can try."

Willow sat on the floor and began to chant. Buffy ran back up deck to see that Willow was coming through as the wind around the sails became stronger.

"We're pulling away." Buffy heard Gibbs say.

"Let's just hope this wind keeps up." Xander said looking in Buffy's direction of Buffy.

"Xander, go and check on Willow please." Buffy told him knowing Willow wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Buffy went over to Will. "Got that plan B yet?"

"We've already lightened the load. Right now we are shallow on the draft maybe we can lose them amongst the shoals."

"That might work boy. We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Everyone began to move as the extra wind finally gave way. Buffy almost cursed when she saw oars coming out of the Black Pearl. She knew now that it was only matter of time before they were caught. She began thinking of a plan C.

"Anybody else have a plan because we're going to be in trouble real soon." Buffy stated.

"We need to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything. Everything." Buffy told them. "Anything we have left. If they're going to take us it will be fighting."

"You heard them you scallywags. Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs called out. Anamaria just had a look of disbelief. Buffy and also shared a look.

"We'll do this together. I'm going to let Xander and Willow know what's going on and make sure Dawn is safe."

Will nodded as he went to help everyone. Buffy looked around for Dawn and found her over by Oz. She quickly ran to them.

"Come on Dawnie. I don't want you up here when the fighting starts. Come on."

"No. I want to stay and fight."

"It's too dangerous and I can't chance you getting hurt."

"She's right. This will be too dangerous for you." Oz told her.

"We don't have a lot of time, and I need to check on Willow. Come on."

Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and quickly ran to the opening that took them below deck. Buffy found Willow and Xander were in the room she and Will had been in earlier.

"We are about to be overrun by pirates. You feel up to helping us make a stand?" She asked Willow.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm with you." Willow told her.

"Good. Whenever you're ready come on up. Dawn, I want you to stay here. Get behind the bed until one of us comes for you. Do you understand me?"

Dawn nodded.

* * *

**B**uffy, Willow, and Xander came up to the deck to see people still scrambling about.

"The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs called out.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," said Buffy. "On the starboard side!"

"I knew you would come up with something. It certainly has the element of surprise."

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"You're daft, lady! You both are!"

"Not the worst thing that's ever been said about me."

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs ran to yell the order to drop the starboard anchor. Will and Xander went to help while Willow and Buffy looked over edge.

"On my mark," said Buffy. When she saw that the anchor had snagged on a rock she called to Anamaria. "Now! Let it go now!"

Everyone had to grab onto something as the boat swung hard once they were completely turned everyone got ready for the fight. Buffy and Willow both raised their guns ready to fire. They waited until Buffy heard Will shout the command. She repeated it and the battle was on. Each ship was firing its cannons. They all ducked when Barbossa's pirates all fired at once. They knew it wouldn't be long before they were boarded.

"We could use a few more ideas lass," said Gibbs.

"We've done our share. It's your turn." Buffy told him as she fired again.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs responded,

"We'll give them her." Anamaria said cocking her gun at Buffy. Will and Willow looked up alarmed.

"Get your hands off of me!" Buffy said pushing Anamaria off of her. "Unless you want to be the one on the receiving end of my next shot you won't try that again. Besides I'm not what they're after."

Both Will and Buffy looked down to where the medallion should have been at. They looked at each other and realized it must still be in the cabin.

"The medallion it must still be in the cabin." Will told her.

Together the two got up and raced toward the cabin. Besides the medallion, Buffy wanted to make sure Dawn was okay. Buffy went down first.

"Dawnie!" Buffy entered the cabin and found Dawn huddled in a corner shaking with fear. "Oh Dawnie, I'm sorry. I should have stayed here with you."

Buffy bent down beside her sister and held her tight. Will had entered and once he saw that Buffy was dealing with Dawn went looking for the medallion.

"I can't find it!" He said as he continued to search.

"It has to be in here. This is where I took it off at." Buffy said helping him look.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Dawn asked pulling the medallion out from beneath her dress.

"Good girl Dawnie. Let me have it and we'll get out of here."

Will told her with a smile. Dawn handed it to him. They were headed toward the ladder when the wall beside them shattered from the force of something hitting it. The three of them were knocked to the ground. Will stood up rubbing his eyes to get the dust and wood chips out of them. It took several seconds before he was able to look around.

"Buffy! Dawn!" He looked around and found them beneath a pillar that had fallen but hadn't landed on them. Buffy's body was protectively over Dawn's.

"I'm okay," said Buffy. "Dawnie? Are you hurt?"

"I'd feel a lot better once you get off me."

"Sorry." Buffy said as Will helped her to her feet. He then helped Dawn up. Buffy looked at her husband. "Are you all right? I heard you scream."

"I'm okay. Some debris got into my eye. Come, let's get out of here."

The three of them looked up and could see that their way out was blocked. The three of them began shouting.

"Willow! Xander!" Buffy and Dawn yelled.

"Help!" Will yelled.

The trio could not be heard over all the gun and cannon fire.

"They can't hear us. Buffy we're going to drown in here." Ten year old Dawn said clutching her sister's arm tightly.

"No we won't Dawnie. We'll find a way out." Buffy began looking around for another way out. "Honey, hold the medallion out through the grate for about five seconds. That will get the attention of at least one of those pirates. We'll tell them if they want the coin they'll have to free us."

Will nodded as he climbed up on one the beams. He took the medallion off from around his neck and held it through the small grate holes. Counting to five he retracted the medallion and a few seconds later they heard a screech as the monkey looked at them.

"Hold on tightly to that Will. That little monkey is crafty."

Will nodded and made sure that the medallion was safely secured. A few seconds after the monkey had arrived came two pirates that Buffy didn't remember meeting. They point their guns at the trio.

"Give us the medallion!" The bigger one said.

"You want it you have to come down here and get it." Buffy told them.

"Why don't we just shoot you and Jack here will bring it to us?"

"Go ahead but then you'll never find out who or where Bootstrap's child is." Will told them.

"You have a decision to make guys and you may not want to wait too long or the decision will be made for you." Buffy said pointing to the water that was already to her chest.

The pirates quickly moved the debris that had been keeping the grate shut. Will quickly took Dawn from Buffy and handed her up to the pirates. Buffy went next and once was topside she was grabbed roughly to make sure she wouldn't try anything. The pirate's gun was pointing at her head. Seconds later Will climbed up with the monkey right behind him. He restrained himself from reacting when saw the gun pointed at Buffy.

"Give us the medallion and no tricks or she dies."

"I'm a man of my word. Here's the medallion."

Will handed it to the bigger pirate who handed it to the monkey who was sitting on his shoulder. Monkey Jack ran across the ropes that were between the two ships. He promptly ran to Barbossa handing him the coin. Buffy, Dawn, Will, and a few others were brought over to the Pearl. Buffy was immediately brought in front of Barbossa.

"Welcome back Mrs. Turner. You took advantage of our hospitality last time."

"Well, I wouldn't be me if hadn't. We need to talk to Captain. I have a proposition for you concerning the blood that must be repaid."

"We'll be talking later about that, but first you have a debt of your own to repay."

He pushed her into a group of his men. They laughed as they all began touching her. Buffy fought with all her strength. She managed to get in a few hits. Will struggled to get free from where he had been tied to the mast with the other pirates. He could hear Willow chanting softly and the ropes around them loosened enough for him to slip out. All eyes were on Buffy so no one saw him grab the pistol.

"Barbossa!" Will called out pointing the gun at the captain. "She goes free."

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked as he turned to face him.

"She goes free or so help me I'll damn you to your curse for all eternity." Will said as he backed up to the railing pointing the gun to his head.

"So, you be the child of Bootstrap Bill that sailed from England eight years ago. Name

your terms Mr. Turner."

"Buffy goes free. You will not harm any of the crew any of the crew and that include Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Jack. Do you accept these terms Barbossa"

"Agreed." Barbossa said.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. The End

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**T**hings were not going well at all. Though the pirates had left Buffy alone, they would not let her come anywhere near Will. They were passing by a beautiful but barren island that Will was sure Jack was familiar with. Barbossa had gathered Jack, Dawn, and Buffy together and had extended the plank.

"Now which one of you will be going first?" Barbossa looked at the three his eyes coming to rest on Dawn.

"I'll go first." Buffy spoke up quickly.

"A volunteer. Very well Mrs. Turner." He grabbed Buffy and moved toward the plank.

"No! Buffy!" Will struggled to get to his wife.

"I request Captain to be able to say goodbye to my husband before walking the plank."

Buffy asked from a top the plank.

"Agreed. Since it will be the last time you see him."

He said nodding to his men. Buffy jumped down and walked over to her husband. The pirates let him go but didn't move.

"I love you so much Buffy."

"I know honey. I love you too." The two kissed passionately for about minute. They broke the kiss and Buffy hugged him tightly before whispering in his ear. "I'll be back for you."

Buffy let go of him and moved back to the plank. She took one last look at him before untying her dress. She stepped out of her dress and threw at Barbossa.

"You can have this ugly thing back. I don't want anything to remind me of your ugly face." Jack's crew cheered loudly at that. Barbossa drew his gun and aimed it at Buffy.

"No! You swore no harm Barbossa!" Will yelled.

"It's okay honey because I was just leaving." Buffy said as she bounced on the plank and back flipped into the water. She came up for air as waited for Dawnie.

* * *

**J**ack, Dawn and Buffy made their way out of the water and onto the island. They were all dripping wet. Dawn, like Buffy, had returned the dress before she jumped. Jack turned and looked at his boat as it sailed away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said.

"All right Captain, you were stuck on this island before right? How do we escape it this time? Because, I know you have gotten off it once before."

"Don't you think I want to be marooned here? The Black Pearl is gone Captain Barbossa is surely to spill all of Will's blood. So unless you have a rudder and sails hidden beneath that bodice, unlikely, your husband will be dead long before either of us can reach him."

"Not if I can help it Captain. I will not see my husband die at the hands of that man. Well Sparrow, I don't know about you but I don't plan to be here too long. Come on Dawnie, let's get some firewood so we can get a signal fire going. You going to help Captain Sparrow?"

The question seemed to go right over Jack has he seemed to be counting. He came to a stop where Jack opened a rumrunner's hidey-hole. Jack brought up a couple of bottles.

"That explains a lot."

That was when Buffy got an idea. She turned to Dawn and whispered in her ear. Dawn nodded and moved to get the wood.

"Got any more of those Captain? You're right. I'm just going to drown my sorrows at my loss."

* * *

**T**hat was how Dawn found the two when she returned with the wood. Jack was already working on his second bottle. Buffy got the fire going and told Dawn that it would be dark soon and she should try and get some rest before they put the second part of her plan into action. As the night came Buffy realized it was going to take a few more bottles before Sparrow would pass out. When he finally did Buffy woke up Dawn.

"Come on. He's finally out of it. Let's grab the rest of the rum and throw it on the fire along with any wood we can find."

The two worked for hours. Captain Jack Sparrow awoke to the smell of smoke. Sitting up he looked to see Buffy and Dawn throwing the last of the rum and wood into the fire.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I thought it was obvious Captain," said Dawn.

"This is the biggest signal fire ever. One that's over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for us you know."

"You burned the rum! How could you?" He said in an "I can't believe you did this voice".

"Easily, the rum made good fuel for the fire. You'll see that it's better this way. I bet it won't even be an hour before they find us."

Buffy took a seat in the sand right beside Dawnie. She could hear Jack muttering and the sound of him drawing his gun.

"Put it away Jack before I make you eat that pistol."

He put it away still mumbling as he walked off. He walked up an incline to spot the white sails of the HMS Dauntless. He groaned loudly realizing that Buffy was right.

* * *

**B**uffy stood on the HMS Dauntless arguing with her father. She, Dawn and Jack Sparrow were rescued twenty minutes later after having their conversation.

"We have to go back and save Will, Xander, and Willow." Buffy told her father. "Xander and Willow are my best friends."

"No. You both are safe now. We will return to Portal Royal immediately, not gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we will condemn them to their deaths."

"Their fates are regrettable, but so was their decision to engage in piracy."

"To save us and to prevent anything from happening to us. If you won't go after them I will. I will not let my husband and my best friends die because they were saving me."

"Husband?" Her father asked perplexed.

"Yes father. Will Turner is my husband. We have been married since you sent me to study in England. If he's dies because you decided to take no action to help your son-in-law than I will never talk to you again for as long as we both live."

"Elizabeth, how could you?" He asked.

"I love him and he loves me. You've never seemed particularly fond of Will. Please father." Buffy gave her father the pout that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Don't give me that look! When were you planning on telling me?"

"I had actually been planning on telling you that day of the Commodore's promotion ceremony, but you came in all excited and we were in a rush. It just didn't seem like the right time."

Buffy continued to pout and she took a chance to glance at the Commodore who was looking hurt.

"Do you really love him?" Her father asked.

"Since the first day I met him." Buffy told him. She could see that he was giving in.

"You are so much like your mother. You have her fire and passion. Commodore, please set a course to look for the Black Pearl."

* * *

**T**he pirates were all locked up in one cell. Willow, Xander, and Will were put into another cell. Willow was exhausted. The spells she had performed today had taken a lot out of her. She was lying on the floor fast asleep. Xander and Will looked at the two pirates mopping the floor. He asked the pirates some questions about his father and they told him the story of how they strapped him to a cannon. Any other question he had would have to wait as Barbossa and a few others came down.

"Time to go lad. Bring him." Barbossa threw the keys to Ragetti. He opened the cell while Pintel held a gun on the group. Will and Xander held their hands up.

"You heard the Captain. Move it."

Will came out of the cell with his hand still up. As soon the cell was locked Will was dragged up to the deck where his hands were tied behind his back. He was dragged roughly to the rowboats. It had taken them no time at all to get to the cave.

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger. A few drops of blood." Pintel said. Another came up behind her grasping her shoulders.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

"Big surprise there. Let's get this over with."

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said laughingly.

* * *

**T**wo pirates held him down over the treasure as Barbossa took some of the coins and a knife. The crowd was chanting loudly.

"Excuse me." A voice made its way through the crowd. Will looked up to see Jack waving his arm.

"Jack!" Will said feeling a bit of hope.

"It's not possible," said Barbossa.

"Not probable," replied Jack.

"Buffy, Dawn, Are they all right? Are they safe?"

"The youngest Summers is fine as is your wife, who had a huge discussion about yours and her marriage with a certain father figure."

"Shut up," said Barbossa. "You're like a rash that I can't get rid of. I'll remedy that soon. You're next."

Will felt himself being pushed back down which was very uncomfortable. The pirates, on the left, had grabbed on to Will's hair and yanked back hard to give good access to his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." Jack told him.

"It's a good thing you're not me then." Barbossa replied as he brought the knife to the tip of his neck. Will could feel the cold steel against his throat.

"Your funeral." Jack said casually.

Barbossa looks at Will whose face was completely emotionless. He turned with a roll of his eyes to look at Jack.

"Tell me Jack, why wouldn't I want to slit this boy's throat?"

"Well, go ahead if you really want to. Just to let you know though…the HMS Dauntless pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you."

Jack said moving to stand right in front of them. Will is now standing and he shrugs off the hand holding him. Some of the pirates moaned in disbelief. Barbossa moved to stand in front of Jack. The two pirates grabbed Will and bring him to stand behind Barbossa.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll have the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under you colors. I'll give you 10 of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"What about the boy here? Is this where you make a deal for his life?"

"Make a deal for him?" Jack asked. "No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. He means nothing to me. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

Will looked from Barbossa to Jack. He made eye contact for a few seconds which was enough for to get the message that there was a plan.

"For instance…" Jack says picking up several coins. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one." Jack said this as he threw two of the coins back in and pocketed the last one.

"That's why you agreed to help me find Buffy. You've had this planned the whole time ever since, you learned my name."

"But of course."

"I want 50 of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"15"

"40"

"25 I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord. Boys take a walk." Almost all of Barbossa's men began heading to the water.

"Not to the boats?" Jack said realizing this was going to change their plans slightly. Barbossa just gave him a look.

* * *

**W**hile all this was going on Buffy slipped off the Dauntless and had rowed to the Pearl. She was going to set them free in hopes that they would help rescue Will and Jack. Looking around she saw that the deck was clear. Quietly, she got on board. Turning around she saw the skeleton version of Jack the monkey. She didn't even flinch as she grabbed the monkey and threw it. Then she ran down to the cellblock missing the two pirates coming up.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs said upon seeing her.

"Buffy!" Xander and Willow cried out.

"We are glad to see you." Willow told her. Buffy grabbed the keys that were hanging on a hook. She went to Willow and Xander's cell.

"We've got to get to Will before they kill him."

"We will Buffy," said Xander.

Once those two were out, she hands the keys to Gibbs and the trio headed for the stairs. Buffy stops and looks at the pirates.

"We could use your help, but I won't count on it."

With that the trio headed up the stairs to deal with the two skeletons before going to help Will.

* * *

**W**ill stood next to a pirate and watched as Jack looked through all the different treasures. Barbossa was sitting on a pile of treasure waiting. About a dozen men had been left behind in the cave.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa said. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."

Jack emphasized the word stupid. At the same moment he grabbed the sword from the nearest pirate, Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered.

"Are we late?" Buffy asked as they charged in with their swords.

"Just in time like I knew you would be." Will told her with a loving smile.

"Allow me." Buffy said as she quickly cut the ropes binding his hands.

She then turns to fight the pirate that is approaching. Will is by her side fighting the black bald headed pirate. A few minutes into the fight they get separated. Will turned to look for her and saw Jack stabbed before he stumbled back and became a skeleton. Will was glad to see that the curse had worked on him. Returning his attention to the fight Will just barely got out of the way when a cross-eyed pirate threw a bomb. He was a bit stunned from impact. He had lost his sword somewhere and the crazy bomb pirate was about to run him through.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The cross-eyed pirate told him.

"How about you? Do you like pain?" Buffy said as she hit him hard with a rod. Will smiles at seeing his wife. "Try wearing a corset."

She turned the rod toward Will and he grabbed it to help pull himself up.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you getting into trouble." Buffy said with a teasing smile. He grabbed and pulled her close. He planted a quick kiss on her before they turned to help Willow and Xander.

"We'll finish that when we get home."

The two of them took the rod and hit several pirates with the rod before running it through three skeleton pirates. Willow takes a bomb from cross-eyed pirate and lights it before sticking it in his rib cage. She, Buffy, and Will then pushed them into the light.

"No Fair," said cross-eyed.

"All's fair in love and war." Willow told him. They all moved out of the way.

"Nice thinking Willow," said Xander.

"I think it's time we end this." Will told them.

"Go! We'll cover you," said Xander.

Will and Buffy ran toward the chest. Buffy followed a little more slowly with her bare feet. The clicking of Barbossa's gun makes her stop. She keeps Barbossa's eyes on her.

"Take your best shot Barbossa." She told him ready to drop if he decided to shoot.

Simultaneous shots were fired. Buffy dropped to the ground. Barbossa smiled until he realized Jack had fired his gun as well.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Will said as he dropped the bloody coins into the chest. Barbossa looks at him in shock. He opens up his shirt to see blood pouring out the bullet hole. A look came over Barbossa.

"I feel…cold." Barbossa falls dead to the ground. A juicy red apple falls out of his hand forgotten on the floor.

"Buffy!" Three people called out at once. Buffy sat up.

"I'm okay. He missed." Will pulls her into a standing position holding her tight.

"Will, can't breathe." He loosened his hold but didn't let go. Jack came up to them.

"Nice fighting love, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Who do you think Will practices three hours a day with? Besides not all the swords we practice with are metal."

"Buffy!" Willow squealed.

"I'm ju…" Will stopped the rest of her sentence with a kiss.

* * *

**T**he trip back to Port Royal seemed longer than usual for Buffy. The Black Pearl had stayed in the area even though they hadn't come to help. As soon as Buffy had gotten on board Dawnie came up and hugged her and Will tightly. Once the pleasantries were over her father whisked her and Will into the room she and Dawnie had been locked in. They had talked for hours over the topic of their marriage. Her father asked him all sorts of questions. Finally her father was satisfied.

"Welcome to the family son. It'll be interesting having a blacksmith in the family." The governor said.

"Thank you sir and I promise to take good care of Buffy."

"I know you will. I'm going to leave you two alone.

**THE END**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
